Weapon world
by WeaponofGods
Summary: Aegis and Riptide have quite a history. This is their stories. Collection of one-shots about Riptide and Aegis. Changed title.
1. Aegis I

**Author's note: Hey what's up guys and welcome to another story, well mainly a collection of one shots that are designed not for long readers. Since on my poll, Riptide got 50% and Aegis got 50%, I will do both, with one chapter for Aegis, and one for Riptide. On with the chapter!**

_Chapter one: Aegis I._

Her eyes, sharp and grey, were literally piercing the shield as she examined every bit of it in awe. This shield was golden, sleek, lightweight and very strong. The golden decorations and silver outcrop gleaming in the torchlight of her ancient temple. She was thinking about whether or not she really wanted to do this.

Aegis.

It was perfect for her, as she thought of it. She would proudly announce it's name in the face of battle and make the enemy know and fear the very name, as it would be wielded by her. It had a medusa face, making the enemy flinch and tremble in cowardice.

No monster would dare attack her once it was done.

She then set off into the mortal world, in hopes of finding a special someone, a relative and make sure she would keep it safe.

Hesitant about her decision, she flew off Olympus, into the park where a boy and a girl were sleeping.

The girl had raven hair and sky blue eyes. Odd for a daughter of Zeus. The girl was nesting on a piece of old cardboard and her leather jacket was ripped in places. There was a long bandage that was quickly wrapped around her wrist.

The boy was sleeping, unaware of what was going on. His sandy hair was untidy, exactly what a son of Hermes would look like.

Athena sat on the ground, pondering whether or not to give the shield to her. Her father after all, begged to give his daughter the shield. But in the end, she decided that it was out of sympathy, not of parentage that the goddess would help the girl.

The shield transformed into a bracelet, as the goddess silently wept and placed the bracelet on the ground.

She softly whispered to the girl: "It's name is Aegis. Keep it safe. Please." Then, with a tear in her eye, she flew off into the dark, night sky, where her half sister would be flying across the world, her black hair was swept in her face, covering the sad expression she wore after giving up her prized possession.

She flew into Olympus, where several people noticed her sad expression, but didn't say anything. Athena walked into her temple, then her red, puffy eyes began to close and she fell asleep. She could only think of one thing before she fell asleep. Aegis.

**Well, that's one of my Aegis chapters down, next one will be Riptide. Stay tuned for more and check out my other story, the Kin of 3. See you guys later!**


	2. Anaklusmos I

**Author's note: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter in weapon world. I have changed the title as I thought it was a bit cheesy, so it's now Weapon World. Today's oneshot is all about Anaklusmos. On with the chapter!**

_Chapter II: Anaklusmos I_

3rd person POV

He slowly walked up into the camp, looking around at the flourishing strawberries and the people. Playing basketball or practising archery, or down in the sword arena, clashing against each other as the sounds of metal colliding filled the air.

He walked through the complicated place that was Camp Half Blood and was walking to the Big House.

Many people stopped and bowed, while he just said:"No need for bowing, I am but on an errand to request something to an friend." As they let him pass, he reached the rickety, baby blue steps and walked inside, for the smell of diet coke and cards filled the air.

"Uncle." Snorted out Dionysis as he walked past. He ignored it and walked into the office, where his friend was waiting. "Chiron?" Chiron turned around and looked at the man, very surprised. "Yes it is me, brother."

"What a pleasure! I haven't seen you in a long time. Are you here to deliver a demigod?" Peering around, to see if his hopes were confirmed.

"No, unfortunately, however I have recently had a son and would like you to give him this." He lifted Anaklusmos out of his pocket into the hands of Chiron. "Of course. What is it?" Poseiden explained it's tragic backstory and Chiron was frowning afterwards.

He was not pleased about what his former student did.

The man then walked to the doorway and said a few last sentences.

"Oh, and don't give it to him until he knows that we exist, or if he's in danger. You know where he will be. Thanks again brother."

The man left the room, thinking about when the student would be arriving at the school. He stepped out into the water on the beach and then into the sea, absorbing it's beauty.

That person had just given the teacher of many, a weapon that would soon be known and feared because of its legendary user. After all, the person was Percy Jackson.

His son, Poseiden's son.

**A/N: So there we have it! I have corrected a mistake that was pointed out in the last chapter, that Aegis isn't a mace canister! It's a bracelet! Thanks to the person who said it, you know who you are. So I won't be working on Kin of 3 for a while. I am also considering doing a cross over. Please give me suggestions on what to do! Rate and Review and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Aegis II

_Chapter 3: Aegis II_

Thalia woke the next morning, groggy and her hair in her face. She could vaguely remember the events of last night. Then she remembered.

She was being chased by a horrendous amount of monsters. Hideous creatures that should never see the light of day.

Her mind was going crazy at the moment. She wasn't doing well with last night. Luke had almost died. She had this weird sensation. More than just sorrow or sadness... But she shook it off as sympathy for her dear friend.

But it was more powerful than that... it felt like a connection she had with another boy, similar to Luke. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on the upper lip. He seemed like a cute little boy. She was brought out of her thoughts when Luke stirred.

He sat up and groaned. "Shh!" She whispered at him.

He covered his mouth at the mistake he just made. Thaila thought it was kind of cute when he covered his mouth like that.

The bracelet was gleaming in the little sunlight of the alleyway. She noticed it and walked over. There was a note under it, blowing in the wind. It had some writing on it that was very neat. It had the words: _Keep it safe. Please. _Thalia grabbed the bracelet and examined it in awe. It looked priceless and she knew there was more to the bracelet than meets the eye. Something there that just made it stand out from any other piece of jewelry.

There was also a mace canister and a sword, freshly made and appeared in the night. Luke literally sprinted towards the sword, looked out the alleyway, the sunlight blinding him.

No monsters. That was good, but that always meant there were some out there, he was sure of it. Meanwhile, Thalia found a golden inscription on the bracelet.

Cleanly forged and easy to decipher.

The words: _For the wearer of the item must prepare for dark times a head and cry out the name in battle, staring in the face of death and grip the weapons tight._

The wind picked up and her black, torn and dirty leather jacket flew in the wind, with her death to barbie shirt, she looked like the days had come and she had barely made it through. Luke was standing in the alleyway, waiting for Thalia.

He grabbed out his backpack and inspected for anything that could be used for food. He found a sandwich which he would eat a quarter of, and give Thalia another quarter, a Mars Bar and a water bottle. He was about to call Thalia over, when a girl walked by.

To Luke she was beautiful beyond anything. Her perfect face and tanne dbody, until Thalia yelled out: "Luke! Watch out!" He snapped out of his trance and took at another look at the girl. She look the complete opposite of what he originally saw. The girl or whatever it was had donkey legs, with a real leg and flesh had been ripped out of it.

Nothing was pretty about her. "What are you?"

"Haha! We are the Empousa, and you smell like a halfblood. And I haven't had a good meal in ages." said the Empousa while strutting towards Luke. Out of instinct, he rolled to the side, picked up the sword and then started to slash at the monster. He tried, but she also had a spear and was battling him.

Luke sidestepped and tried to slash at her, but she was too quick and smashed his jaw with the spear rod. Luke was knocked back a bit and he fell back, on the ground. "So handsome, yet terrible swordplay skills."

Luke was angered by her taunt. He got up and charged. She got what she wanted Luke to do. She sidestepped, tripped Luke and he fell over. Thalia, meanwhile was running towards him and helped him up.

The lady was walking towards them and Thalia took over the battle. Out of nowhere and out of complete confusion, she yelled out: "Aegis!" and tapped the bracelet.

What happened next was unbelieveable. The golden, beautifully decorated bracelet transformed with a massive clunking sound that could be heard a few blocks away. The shield sprung to life and it stood, gleaming in the sun with the Medusa face on it. Golden, amazing, strong, hard and perfect.

The Medusa face was so horrifying, the Empousa flinched and hesitated before it's inevitable attack.

Thalia bashed the Empousa with her shield, grabbed the sword out of Luke's hands and slashed at the monster. The monster was trying with all it's might to not look at the medusa face, but wherever she looked, the shield was there with the horrifying face on it.

She couldn't take it anymore and rushed out of the alleyway, cowering. Thalia was standing tall and proud before a horde of horrifying monsters came. She got Luke up, collected anything she could and ran out the back entrance, hoping to never see those monsters again.

She knew she couldn't keep this up.

Running and hiding.

She had to wait until the moment and hope she would survive until then. But for now, she was running... Running from the monsters, running from her demigod life and running from the past... Her cruel and terrible past.


	4. Anaklusmos II

Chapter 4: Anaklusmos II

Percy wasn't feeling the best today. Nancy had just walked up to him and had been a huge pain in the side. Grover had tried to make him feel better about the weekend. Keyword: tried. "Hey Perce. Cheer up!" said Grover, while forcing a smile.

The museum trip hadn't been as exciting as he wanted it to be,"Are you going to eat that?" he asked while gesturing to Percy's apple hopefully.

"Nah. You can have it." Percy replied. Nancy strutted up to Percy and said:

"Hey stupid! Hanging out with the rest of the dumbos, I see." she yelled at Perce while pointing at Grover. Percy had suddenly snapped. It felt like something had just died that mattered so much to Percy, and he wanted revenge, so, so badly.

He turned angering, and Nancy would've flinched at the look Percy was giving her, but since she was looking at the buildings around him, she didn't see.

What happened next was so odd, Percy couldn't comprehend what he saw. Water from the big majestic fountain behind her flowed gracefully as what must've been gallons and gallons of water formed a hand shaped and grabbed Nancy. It raised Nancy a few meters above the ground...

"JACKSON! INSIDE NOW!" yelled Ms Dodds. Percy had really done it.

The eighth school that he had been kicked out of. At least he had some sort of defence, but one glance at the look that Ms Dodds was giving, he didn't really stand a chance.

He walked inside among many whispers of words like: "Woah. It was liked the water grabbed her!"

He slumped his shoulders at the thought of what his mother would do to him. Even worse, what Gabe would do. He shook those thoughts off and practically slouched into the museum. Ms Dodds closed the door behind her and suddenly, it was like the entire element of humanity had escaped from her voice.

It was a cool, raspy, snakey voice and boy, was it horrible. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, and said: "Well Jackson, I would get you in trouble, but..." Percy was cheering inside, "I have other things to talk to you about." Percy went back to his dejected state. "Where is the bolt?"

"Excuse me, Ms Dodds?"

"Tell me deary, where is the bolt? I won't ask again!" Then, by now she was creepy as heck. Bat wings sprouted from her back and her face morphed into a demon's face that had a face that no one should ever see. Horns were sticking out of her forehead and there was a sort of twisted element to her. In her suit and pants, she looked like a business women from hell. "What are you?" yelled Percy. "LAST CHANCE JACKSON! WHERE IS THE BOLT?"  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TALK ABOUT?" shouted Percy. Mr Brunner had literally burst through the doors and yelled out to Percy: "En garde Mr Jackson!" He tossed a small capped pen that was basic enough.

He was genuinely confused, but his subconscious was literally yelling out: "UNCAP IT PERCY!" He followed it's orders and out sprung a beautiful sword.

3 feet at least, made of a bronze coloured guard with a trident engraved in gold on the blade which was a magnificent silver, the grip was made of soft leather that was perfect for Percy. It was the perfect blade.

No other sword or even weapon could compare to this one weapon. What Percy didn't notice was that Mr Brunner was marvelling the beauty of the potential abomination in Percy's hands. Thank the gods for that.

Due to the fact that Mr. Brunner had taught them sword play in class, as he thought it was necessary for them to understand the ancient techniques in battle for ancient greeks, he had some sort of basic understanding of sword play.

Percy had literally slashed left, then while Ms Dodds, or whatever she was, was flying and dodging his attacks. Finally, after what must've been 10 minutes, Percy was able to land a blow.

Not a deep one, but still sufficient to make her dissolve into golden dust. What happened hext was something that Percy couldn't explain. After all, it was...


	5. Aegis III

**Authors Note: I won't have any author's notes on here apart from this one, so people have said that Thalia has got a seperate canon for getting Aegis. That's true, and I just remembered that. Anyway, I will not include that, however I do appreciate the reminder. This is officially an AU story. So shout out to Inepa and the story before was called Tools of the World, but I didn't like that title. Anyway, my author's notes wil be posted on my profile, as I have offically made that decision. On with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!**

_Chapter 5: Aegis III_

Thalia was running. Running like the wind. She couldn't believe what was going on. Aegis glowing proudly on her wrist, with her spear out and ready to perform a dance of death when necessary.

She was accompanied by Luke, her faithful and trusty friend who had a prejudice against the gods, which wasn't the best thing to do to a council of gods, but hey, she couldn't blame him.

They had after all, singlehandedly abandoned them, so not really the best thing a parent could do to a child. Anyway, Thalia and Luke were running from monsters that weren't from Hades, but from somewhere else.

She had a basic understanding of greek mythology, but nevertheless couldn't understand where these monsters come from. Apparently the Hellhounds were on her trail like a moth to a fly. Blame it all on Thalia, being a daughter of Zeus. But still, noone could choose their parentage.

She continued a sprint of massive proportions and ran into a dead alley, out of chance and managed to get her and Luke into a massive fight. She sprinted into a hellhound and then managed to dispose of that with a slash to the head, it crippled to dust. Then she felt like she was missing something... She shook it off.

Apparently Thalia couldn't count and there was only 2 hellhounds before she got rid of one. She could take that. Or could she? But with Luke at her side...

Oh no. That was something she forgot. Luke. How could she? The only one that could actually understand, left in the city to fend for himself with a sword and that was it. She felt so bad and stupid.

Suddenly, a scream echoed in the air. Luke!

Immediantly she ran towards that noise and saw her dearest friend underneath a hellhound the size of a truck. Thalia ran towards Luke and sprung into action. She pushed Luke out from underneath the hellhound and dodged the beast's lunge at her. If she hadn't of dodged that, she was sure that her head would've been ripped off. However, she had no time to relax as the hellhound lauched another attack.

She quickly put up her shield and blocked it, but was pushed back a metre. Suddenly she emerged from her shield and pounced on the hellhound. She raised her spear and thrust her spear, making sure to plunge the spear deep into the flesh of the hellhound.

It didn't take any notice of it's wound and then ran towards it's next potential meal.

Thalia met it's charge and managed to leap out of the way, her hair flying in her face, hit the hellhound with the rod of her spear, and then stuck the spear in the face of the hellhound as it was turning around. Dead. People were all staring at them as if they comitted murder. Wonder what the mist will make of that. People were suddenly calling the police, and running away from the obvious scenes of destruction.

They all stared at us like we were murderers. Oh gods. We scurried like rats and managed to get out of there as the police arrived on the scene.

As she looked back at the scene, she realised how lucky she was to have these weapons. It was amazing. Maybe the gods weren't so bad after all. But only time will tell whether or not Thalia and Luke would be able to forgive them, as their hatred for the gods grew and grew every second of the day.

For Thalia, she could forgive them if they did something amazing to them, but for Luke, there was no forgiving the gods.

None at all. For on that day, Luke silently vowed that if one of them falls to the monsters, he would btray Olympus in some way and never forgive the gods. Especially the Olympians. 12 gods who thought they were the top of the world.

Luke had his childhood ruined because of them.

His mother had gone insane because of the oracle, his father never visited and they were being chased by monsters who were sent from gods! It was amazing how much a parent could ruin their children's life.

Meanwhile Thalia was resting, healing wounds and developing a hatred for those monsters.

It was like something would snap inside of her if Luke or her was hurt. She knew that one day, that would snap. Whether it be tomorrow or on the last day of her life, that would snap...


End file.
